Report 923
Report #923 Skillset: Astrology Skill: Sun Org: Moondancers Status: Rejected Jul 2012 Furies' Decision: We do not like the idea of damage types changing over time, as noted by a recent Spiritsinger report. Problem: As a move to further develop Astrology as a utility-driven skillset, a report is created to address the issue that certain classes feel hampered when bashing due to their limitation to specific damage types. This solution therefore aims to take advantage of one of Astrology's variable strengths and expands its use outside of combat. Solution #1: Enable Astrologers to cast Sign rays at denizens that have Sun in them, inciting the damage type the celestial body currently has due to its positioning in that particular sign. Ex: Sun in Skull today, the 16th of Roarkian, 329, would do blunt damage to denizens. Solution #2: Enable Astrologers to cast the Sun ray itself at denizens, the damage type being based on the casters nativity. Player Comments: ---on 7/14 @ 19:30 writes: I'm more okay with 1 than with 2. 2 seems far too metagamey to me. ---on 7/15 @ 00:58 writes: While I am all for adding different damage types to the different guilds, especially my own, the suggestions offered are quite similar to the basic idea of 863, which was rejected due to the changing of types due to different situations. Also, when you think sun you kind of think Fire as a damage type. ---on 7/15 @ 18:16 writes: Solution 1 is fine. ---on 7/15 @ 19:46 writes: Maybe there is another way to go about this? Not excited about tertiary bashing attacks. ---on 7/17 @ 05:51 writes: There are bashing attacks in tertiary skillsets already (for example, Nightkiss / Moonburst). Aside from that, I'll admit to being a little envious of other guilds with more variety-- solution 1 seems like it would give Astrologers every option, but with a bit too much randomness. As such, I'd see more possibility for solution 2 (no randomness based on the day, it will be consistent), but that gives some astrologers a much, much better option than others. Or just give all guilds more options without having to pay thousands of credits for them in the form of runes. ---on 7/17 @ 17:43 writes: Of this one, I'd rather see solution 1 before solution 2. It'd certainly be nice to see. Sun rays are fairly weak compared to other attacks, so the damage would have to be of the right type to be useful, even witht he speed of the attack. ---on 7/26 @ 18:56 writes: While I'm not really opposed to astrology getting a fairly mild damage attack for denizens, I am opposed to opening the door for the planetary rays (as opposed to the zodiac rays) to effect the celestial positions "today," rather than something predetermined. What could be totally cool is if every denizen just has some random value assigned on spawn - possibly only the important named guys can have a steady nativity. That's probably a lot of work. I'd actually be more okay with it just doing fire damage to denizens, assuming of course that mild is what we're talking about. Something akin to nature curse at best. ---on 7/31 @ 17:04 writes: Partially supported - happy for Sun to get a bashing attack, not terribly enamoured with the solutions provided here.